Pokemon: Dark Origins
by ChaoticLupa
Summary: Victoria is an assassin hand picked by Giovanni himself, she was meant to take down the biggest and most powerful of Team Rocket's enemies, but one day she couldn't kill one particular trainer who was defending a city. Find out what dark secrets Team Rocket has, and what skeletons they hide in their closet. Warning, rated M just to be safe, lots of gore and death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I this is a new story I am working on where you get to see what Team Rocket's true motives are, this story will contain some gore and intense scenes, Victoria is an assassin so… yeah.. Enjoy**

Chapter 1

 _He couldn't run, he couldn't hide, and I easily marched up the stairs watching his shadow scramble towards his room. The grunts outside were in a war, the town was retaliating, but they knew they couldn't win._

 _When they sent me I know they meant business, Giovanni wouldn't use me unless the opponent knew how to battle well. Unfortunately for them, they fell easily to my dragon pokémon and now the only thing he could do is scramble upstairs for a weapon._

 _I wasn't stupid, I knew very well he was going to try and kill me, but I wasn't afraid. I've never been afraid of death, it just didn't scare me like it did to others. I could hear the man's heavy breaths, I could hear his heart thumping in his chest, and I could almost smell the sweat dripping down his face._

 _My hand lingered on the door knob and I turned it, as a bullet crashed on the side of the wall. I eyed the man as his hand shook, holding the gun tightly and glaring on me. I slowly took out my twin swords, and held them in front of me, taking one last look at my opponent before he would be reduced to ribbons._

 _He shot again, I dodged the bullet and slashed his hand making him drop the gun. He held his hand as he screamed, I jabbed one of my swords in his gut, and kicked him towards the wall._

 _His body slammed into the wall behind him as his wound dripped, unless he got help in the next five minutes he would bleed out on the floor. I looked sadly at the man who touched his gut, and looked at his bloody hand._

" _Why" He grunted before dropping to his knees and falling to his face, I leveled my sword above his back as I watched his eyes close._

" _Because you have angered Team Rocket" I said as I stabbed the ex member in the back, just like he did to us._

~Current Day~

"Good job Victoria" Giovanni laughed. I looked at the bloody and beaten prisoners that we struggling to get up, the ones who betrayed us or were captured during raids were forced to fight in an arena for our entertainment.

If they were to beat me I would grant them freedom, but it never happened, and it never will. One started to get up, but I unsheathed my sword and slashed his chest making him fall back. I wiped the blood off my swords before exiting the arena, my work here was done.

I left most of them alive, but they wouldn't be for long, we needed test subjects to work on for our device we trying to create. The arena started to roar angrily when I left, they were bloodthirsty animals, they never were satisfied until their enemies were dead.

"Victoria, they are not worthy to live finish all but one" Giovanni said. He leaned his head on his two fingers and brushed it off as if they were bugs. I stopped walking, I must obey Giovanni, I owed my life to him and he was proud of me, I would not let him down.

"For Team Rocket" I whispered as I unsheathed my twin swords and looked at the five terrified prisoners before me. I spun the swords in my hands before charging at them with all my might, they screamed as I slashed at their fleeing backs. Blood was everywhere, and it splashed on my exposed stomach and my Team Rocket uniform.

I was glad they couldn't see my face, they didn't deserve to, now they would forever wonder who ended their life. I could taste the blood from behind the cloth covering my face and revealing my eyes only, the prisoners pleaded for their lives but I didn't care.

One bravely tried to fight, I honored that but I also thought it was cowardly. I quickly leapt into the air the man dodged to the side as my attack missed. I put my swords down, and prepared for hand to hand combat, it would be funnier if he lost when I didn't use swords.

I ran towards him as he tried to kick me, I slid underneath his legs while slamming my fist into his ankle. He cried out as I quickly recovered, I jumped and wrapped my legs while spinning around and slamming his body into the ground because of his weakened ankle and the extra weight.

I had a hold of one of his arms, with one quick movement I could break it. I taunted him by moving his arm forward, he cried out as his arm finally snapped. I then slammed my elbow into his back and he was down.

Giovanni seemed pleased as he watched the blood bath before him, he seemed to want more though, so I decided to give him what he wanted. I took one of my swords and approached the injured man, with one quick movement of my sword his head popped right off.

I picked up his head and held it up for everyone to see, the arena erupted in cheers as the blood from the head dripped onto my face. Everyone else was dead except for one, he seemed absolutely terrified, I would have given him a quick death but he would now die painfully and slowly.

I dropped the head and looked towards Giovanni for orders, he seemed happy with the show and he dismissed me. I bowed towards him, before exiting the arena for good this time as grunts came and seized the remaining prisoner.

I decided to go take a long deserved shower, I was covered in blood and I felt gross. Once I got to the leader's chambers, I went into my nice suite, it was very nice even though it wasn't the main base. My room was adorned with gold and jewels, I had a giant master bed and a screen to show me the outside, but no window since our base was a secret. I had many swords in glass cases, and hundreds of beautiful daggers as well. I took pride in my collection, each one contained a brutal story, like my first training dagger.

I threw my clothes down a chute, they would be cleaned and returned to me in a matter of minutes. I got into the shower and cleaned all the blood off of me, once I got out I heard a knock on the door, I was clothed with a spare Team Rocket uniform I had in the room, so I wouldn't mind opening the door.

I opened the door and froze, I definitely wasn't expecting HIM to be at the door. His name was Liam he was an officer, he was at a lower rank than me, but we trained together for years and have become very close.

"U-Uh, hey" I said trying to clear my throat and be calm. Liam smiled cheerfully as he handed me my clothes.

"I was down at the laundry and just happened to see your clothes being cleaned so I decided to give them to you personally" He said with a laugh. He looked so cool in his uniform he had sea blue eyes and dirty blond hair, he was muscular and had the cutest smile, wait, did I actually think that?

"U-Uh, thanks I will be in my room if you need me" I said. Damn it Victoria, play it cool, you can't be acting like this! I started to close my door when he stopped it, I mentally slapped myself, I knew he was going to try and talk to me, I was so socially awkward though and I hated talking to people.

"Hey Victoria, we never hang out anymore would you perhaps like to do something later tonight" Liam asked. I swallowed hard, did he mean just like the two of us? I really hoped he didn't mean that, I couldn't be ALONE with him, it would be too awkward.

"S-Sure, sounds fun, I really have to go now, bye" I said as I shut the door and leaned against it. My heart was thumping so fast in my chest, well this was just great, now I had to be alone with him for who knows how long.

I put my clothes away and decided to sit on my bed and watch the news, I flipped through the channels and started to watch the chaos unfold on my TV. It seems like there was another Team Rocket raid somewhere in the west, several people were dead and the numbers were still rising.

I heard another knock on the door, my heart leapt in my chest once again, I really hoped it wasn't Liam, I really prayed hard about it. I slowly opened the door and breathed out slowly when I saw it was Giovanni. He walked into my room with his hands behind his back.

"I am exceptionally pleased with your performance today Victoria, I expect your work to keep on improving throughout the next week" Giovanni said as he turned to me. I nodded at him, I did behead someone for his amusement, and I thought that might make him happy.

"Thank you Giovanni, I am grateful for your praise" I replied. Giovanni seemed to have a frown on his face though, as his brow furrowed.

"We have trouble in Saffron City, there is a special pokémon trainer there that is defending the city, he's causing a little bit of a fuss, I expect that you will take him out" Giovanni said. I nodded my head, killing troublemakers is my job after all, you would think everyone would get the message by now.

"I will head out there at once" I said. Giovanni nodded his head before waving at me and disappearing to command the rest of Team Rocket. I softly closed the door, before suiting up with only my most deadly weapons. I strapped two deadly twin swords on my back, and then I strapped a pistol on my waist. I grabbed my belt that held my pokémon in it, before heading out of the base.

I walked through the halls, several grunts scattered to get out of my way, they knew if I was dressed like this someone was going to die. I hated getting looks like I was a monster, but it just came with my reputation.

I stood by the giant metal doors before I got clearance to leave, I walked out into the sunlight breathing in the fresh air. I took out a pokéball and threw it up into the air, hydreigon roared as his body formed from the red light.

"You heard Giovanni lets go bud" I said as I got onto his back. The dragon snorted before going into the sky and flying towards our destination. His two heads bit at each other while the main one tried to figure out where the city was.

Whoever this pokémon trainer was, he made a bad mistake by trying to challenge Team Rocket. We were the number one crime organization in the world, no one could stop us, and no one even wanted to try anymore.

Hydreigon roared as he ripped through the clouds, he must have figured out where to go, I held on tight as his body moved faster and faster. Clouds hit my face as the dragon moved through the sky as lightning speeds, the sun was already going down, but I didn't mind, I worked better at night.

Soon Hydreigon stopped as growled softly, I looked down surprised to see that the city was still burning brightly. I thought that Team Rocket would have already won before I got here, this trainer must truly be something.

Hydreigon started to land, as his bloodlust became more active, I wasn't one to truly be out for bloodlust, but I didn't mind the feeling. Grunts were running around everywhere as a creature blew fire at them from above, the powerful fire was enough to make Hydreigon flinch and that did not happen often.

"Let's do this Hydreigon" I said as the dragon roared angrily and lifted up into the sky. I was assuming the pokémon trainer was the one riding on the giant orange pokémon, so Hydreigon would knock him off his throne before I finished the job.

Hydreigon did just that, but the creature dodged his outrage. Hydreigon was unfazed by this, as he shot a beam of light towards the creature who was caught right in the chest by Hydreigon's hyper beam.

I saw the features of the creature and immediately noticed it to be a charizard. The charizard dropped out of the sky, with its rider jumping off of it and landing on a charred building that I was standing on. Hydreigon attacked the charizard with all of his strength, as the flames from its mouth enveloped Hydreigon like a vicious tornado.

I was surprised to see that the trainer was just a teenager, he had red clothing on and a red hat. He had black shaggy hair hanging out from his hat, and mysterious red eyes that seemed to look at me curiously.

The fire light reflected on my twin swords as I stared down my opponent, he didn't seem to be fazed by my intimidation though. I wanted to know his name, he seemed like a worthy opponent the more I looked at him.

"What is your name" I spoke as Hydreigon sank his teeth into the charizard's flank. Fire spewed out of his mouth, as Hydreigon's thick hide reflected the fire to where it didn't hurt him. Dragons were resistant to fire, and unfortunately for the charizard my Hydreigon bathed in fire.

The teenager did not speak as we stared at each other, I chucked as I put my swords away and eyed him suspiciously. He wanted a fair fight, and I would give him one, even though he would lose.

I charged at the pokémon trainer, careful not to go into battle blindly. He did not move as I approached him, I threw a punch, but he dodged by moving to the side, time seemed to go in slow motion as he swept his feet under mine. I cried out as I was knocked to the ground, the trainer wasn't just some random guy, he was actually trained in combat.

"Wow that's the first time someone knocked me down on my back" I said as I jumped up. The trainer put his hands in his jacket pockets, as he waited for my next move, his calm attitude started to anger me.

The teenager decided to throw a punch at me, I grabbed his arm and elbowed his left shoulder before knocking his face with the back of my head. My back was to his stomach as I flipped him over and twisted his arm back. He recovered by sweeping his feet under mine and then sitting on top of me.

I shielded my face as he started punching me from above, I quickly knocked him in the jaw making him fall back, as I kicked him as hard as I could in the groin. He cried out in pain before quickly recovering and standing up, I was breathing heavily, this was quite a work out.

I charged at him throwing a punch but he blocked it, I quickly threw another one but he blocked that as well but he left his face open for my other fist to hit. I knocked him in the cheek with my elbow, but with both of my hands occupied he slammed his knee into my stomach making me double over in pain.

I couldn't help myself for doing that, but it left me open as he slammed his elbow into my back making me fall flat on my face. He put his foot on my back, but I quickly slammed my hand into his ankle making him back away in pain. I wasn't fast enough to get up, as he jumped behind me and put me in a head lock.

I screamed in pain as I started to see black dots in my eyes, Hydreigon growled softly in my direction, but he turned his attention back to the charizard as its claws raked his chest.

I couldn't believe it, I was in a pin by someone else, this has never happened before. He started squeezing even more tightly as I roared in pain, I rammed my elbow in his chest knocking the air out of him as he released. I spun around knocking him in the face with my fist, as I quickly brought out my pistol to finish him off.

I couldn't have him ruining my reputation, I didn't exactly lose, but I didn't exactly win either. I got ready to fire when a giant wave of flames swallowed me, I screamed in pain as I shot the pistol. I heard a cry of distress, as I fell to my knees, the flames were extremely hot as they burnt off my flesh.

Once the flames dispersed, my eyes started to close as I saw the trainer hopping on his charizard and flying away. I had wounded him, for I could see his bleeding shoulder from this far, but he still got away.

I was breathing slowly, my insides were cooked alive, as Hydreigon ran towards me and nudged my body. I couldn't move, every vein in my body felt as if it were on fire, I couldn't believe that I didn't win my battle. I had let my opponent escape, and I would probably face Giovanni's wrath for eternity.

Hydreigon nuzzled his nose under my body as he picked me up, I grunted in pain as my partner roared for help. He was injured as well, I didn't think he could fly, but he still tried.

I slowly patted him, I flinched at my movement, for the severe burns on my arms left my flesh exposed to the air. My clothes were torn and burnt to nothing, soot covered my face and my consciousness started to fade away.

The last thing I saw were several grunts running towards me, and my Hydreigon calling for help, as I closed my eyes and I let the darkness overcome me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I haven't updated, don't worry this story will be updated every other day hopefully. Uh oh, Giovanni is going to be mad when he hears that Victoria failed, who was that man she fought? How did he know how to fight? Will Victoria recover from her burns?**

Chapter 2

 _Lights were flashing as I was brought to a hospital in Team Rocket's headquarters. I could see Hydreigon flying next to the stretcher I was on, everything was fuzzy, I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears, everything hurt, and the burns had destroyed my beautiful skin._

 _Doctors were everywhere; I could see them rubbing things on my burns, while they tried to dry my blood. My Hydreigon was roaring angrily and had to be restrained, they were pumping blood in my system, I could feel the needles in my flesh, and I could hear them speaking, even though I was half conscious._

" __She's lucky to be alive, the burns are severe, but with our advanced medicine she will be okay."_

 _My breaths were shallow, and soon I blacked out as doctors surrounded me poking me with more needles._

~Later~

I gasped for air, the doctors were gone and Hydreigon was resting his head on my lap, his eyes were closed as his giant lungs heaved. I scratched his head and he opened one eye, he looked like he was smiling as he licked my face.

"Hey buddy, it's going to take a lot more than that to kill me," I said. Hydreigon seemed extremely happy that I was up, he started to purr as I scratched his throat. Soon doctors entered the room, they checked my vitals, and saw that the medicine had completely healed my burns.

"You made a remarkable recovery, Giovanni had the best doctors tend to you," a girl said. Hydreigon seemed a little scared that Giovanni was already notified about my injuries, but I did shoot the trainer who was defending the city, for all I knew he bled out somewhere and died.

"Get Giovanni on the phone and tell him Victoria is awake," another doctor said. I flinched as they poked a needle in my arm trying to locate a vein, Hydreigon growled at the doctors, making sure they were gentle.

I was asked a few questions, did I feel pain? Did anything feel wrong? Things like that they asked me. I felt pretty good for someone that was bleeding and severely burned not too long ago.

"_Yes sir, she is awake, okay we will prepare for your arrival," someone said. I buried my face in my hands, Giovanni was going to be furious, I had failed my mission and I had never done that before. I always killed my target, even if it meant shooting them down from miles away.

Hydreigon licked my hand as I slowly stroked his nose, he could tell that I was nervous, but he knew I could take care of Giovanni's wrath. Within an hour I could hear marching footsteps from the hallway, I swallowed hard as I saw Giovanni with several officers marching into the room.

The doctors dispersed, as two officers opened the metal doors to my room. I avoided eye contact as Giovanni walked in, his face was twisted in a scowl, as beads of sweat formed on his brow.

"Leave us," Giovanni said. The two officers and the grunts following him bowed and left the room. Giovanni put his hands behind his back and walked to the side of the bed.

There was silence between us; Giovanni was angry, furious even. I could hear my heartbeat thundering in my ears, as his eyes burned holes into my skull.

"You have ruined my reputation, when I give you a job I expect it to be fulfilled without any hesitation, when I heard you had been injured, I was furious, how could you let that trainer escape alive!" Giovanni said. I flinched at his words, I had no excuse for my behavior, and I was a failure.

"My deepest apologies for letting the teenager escape, but I did shoot him in the shoulder, his blood is on the roof so you can take samples and find out who he is," I said. Giovanni seemed a little bit pleased that he could collect blood samples, but he was still furious.

"You have failed me Victoria, and you will receive strict punishment, you will be training every minute of every day until I say otherwise, I want you to be so sharp you can pin a fly with an arrow and not kill it," Giovanni said. I bowed my head, I needed more training, I wanted it, and I did not want to fail again.

"Yes sir," I said respectfully. Giovanni seemed pleased with himself, as he looked over me, wondering what else he should say.

"You will also be participating in the arena fight tonight, if you emerge victorious, I will consider ending your punishment earlier than if you lose," Giovanni said. I breathed a sigh of relief, at least I had a little bit of a chance to redeem myself.

"Yes sir, I will not fail you again," I said bowing my head. Giovanni seemed happy with my answer, as he started walking out of the room.

"Once you are cleared to leave the hospital, I expect you start training right away," Giovanni said. The boss of Team Rocket left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts, I slapped my forehead, I couldn't believe I failed him, this was the worst day of my life.

Once Giovanni's body was completely gone from view, dozens of doctors came in checking me for clearance. Once of them brought my uniform that was freshly made to replace the one that was in ribbons. I went to the bathroom to change, before heading out of the hospital with hydreigon.

I wanted to start training right away, I would do exactly as Giovanni asked, and I wanted to be back on his good side, so badly. I went to the underground subway, and got onto the luxurious officer train, the seats were made of gold and had many designs on them, and the cushions were extremely soft and comfortable.

The train started to go towards the training center, it was huge and had ten sections, a new grunt could easily get lost in it, and it still wasn't our biggest training center.

Hydreigon and I hopped off the subway train, and walked down the hall until we saw a huge double door at the end of the hallway. I could smell the sweat coming from the training center, as I stood in front of the scanner as it scanned my face, the light turned green as I was accepted.

"Welcome Leader Victoria," a robotic voice said. The doors swung open and I saw dozens of floors all surrounding a grassy area, it was huge and indoors, even though the screen on the ceiling made it look like it was outside. Fountains gushed as grunts walked around the courtyard, there was a bar in the corner, as glass walls showed all the grunts training on the other floors.

Hydreigon nudged me as we approached the elevator, I decided to go to the close combat floor, there they had punching bags and virtual enemies you could fight to improve your fighting skills.

Soon enough the door opened and I saw a tan looking girl beating the crap out of a punching bag. I giggled, as the girl screamed kicking the punching bag as hard as she could, as the bag popped right off the chain.

The girl sighed sadly as she picked up another punching bag and hung it on the chain, several ripped up punching backs were being taken away by grunts as the girl continued punching the bag once again.

"Careful, you don't want to scare the grunts with your intensity," I teased. The girl wiped sweat off her forehead as she turned to me, my best friend smiled as she ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Girl when I heard you got burned I was so worried, Giovanni wouldn't let anyone come see you," she said. I chuckled a little bit, I knew how Giovanni was, he was always making everything secretive.

"He was pretty mad, but I can make it up to him, I just need to train for tonight," I said. My best friend looked at me curiously, she was an officer in Team Rocket, and a very skilled assassin too. Her strength was enough to scare most leaders in Team Rocket, but if she had a weapon, you were as good as dead.

"Do you think in a parallel universe you would have won?" she said. She was always talking about parallel universes, she always felt like when we failed or other self succeeded. "I always have wondered what my other self is doing."

I looked towards Leah as she smiled, the girl was crazy, and there were no such thing as parallel universes. If there were she was probably the leader of Team Rocket, and was probably the ruler of the world.

"I don't know, perhaps I would have won," I replied. Leah turned her head as she took a sip out of a container, I knew it was alcohol, this girl could drink until she dropped.

"Man this is good stuff, it keeps me on my toes," Leah said. I laughed, it did indeed keep her on her toes if she drank enough of it, but if she drank too much she started to get a little slutty towards the grunts and other officers.

"Don't drink too much, remember last time you started flirting with Athena's boyfriend, and she almost got into a fist fight with you," I said. I remembered the memory well, Leah would have kicked Athena's butt, but it would have angered Giovanni.

"Ugh, I hate that girl," Leah said. It was true we both hated Athena, she was our mortal enemy, she was snobby and horrible to the both of us, and has taunted us ever since we first joined Team Rocket.

"Hey look I have to go train, I will catch up with you later," I said. Leah waved at me before taking another sip of her alcohol and boxing the punching bag once again.

Hydreigon and I made our way to the virtual attack gym, the attackers were just illusions but they could touch you, and weapons were given to you so you could attack them. Hydreigon and I used to go in here just to have fun, I have become so good at fighting that it was hardly a challenge anymore.

I entered the gym and chose twin swords as my weapon, the room immediately turned dark as green figures started to surround me. Hydreigon watched from the sidelines, I waited until I heard a bell, and then I stabbed as many figures as I could.

I twisted around and swung the blade over my shoulder, I cut the head of the figure clean off as it shattered into pieces. I spun around slashing another figure across the chest, grunts were gathering on the balcony to watch, it's been a while since I tried this training exercise.

I slid under a figure's legs, while slashing under his legs, the figure dropped to its knees and shattered. I recovered as I jumped on another figure's shoulder and slammed the blades in its chest. I dropped to the ground and did a roll as it shattered, I twisted around knocking the figures surrounding me to their feet, before leaping on them and stabbing them each.

Not before long all of the figures were down, and the lights came on, cheers erupted from the balcony. I rolled my eyes, as I exited the arena with hydreigon, I heard a slow clap behind me as I turned and growled.

"That was a nice show, but unfortunately you are a little rusty," Athena said. I rolled my eyes, I didn't want to talk to her right now, but she grabbed my shoulder.

"Ugh, what do you want Athena," I growled. Athena laughed as she took my twin swords from my hands and twirled them in her fingers.

"I just wanted to wish you luck on the arena tournament tonight, it must be embarrassing having to fight your way back to the top," Athena taunted. I rolled my eyes again as I left her, she was the most annoying person in Team Rocket, and I wanted to get as far away from her as I possibly could.

I trained for several hours, until it was time to start heading towards the arena. My skills were sharpened, and I was all warmed up, I left the training center as I hopped on the train. I returned Hydreigon to his ball, as the train moved carefully towards the arena. Team Rocket had several underground tunnels leading towards the different bases, it was the fastest way to go to other bases.

I waited for a long time until the train came to a stop, I hopped off of it and heard the loud cheers from inside the arena. I went towards the locker room, the weapons Giovanni wanted me to use were neatly sitting on a table that was reserved for me.

I picked up my twin swords and strapped them on my back, I saw nervous swallows of my enemies as they looked at my sharp swords. They haven't seen me participate in a while, but every time I fought I sent my opponents to the hospital, and it was usually very bloody.

"Alright people, everyone who is participating get out there, Giovanni is going to choose the match ups," the arena master said. I groaned, I didn't want to fight just yet, who knows who Giovanni picked for me, probably someone hard.

Soon enough the iron doors were pulled up, revealing the inside of the arena. Several people walked out into the arena, it looked like the mini show was already over for they were cleaning the blood off the floor.

I stood firmly on the ground as I looked towards Giovanni, his head was leaning on his two fingers, and he was sitting on a throne made of gold, two officers sat beside him. They would whisper something to him and he would nod his head occasionally.

An announcer cleared his throat as she stood under Giovanni's box seat, the arena was silent as they waited for the man to speak.

"The first match up this evening is Victoria vs. Luca, this was handpicked by Giovanni himself," the announcer said. I rolled my eyes, Luca was the guy who always bragged when he accomplished a mission, he always talked big, and that's the only reason he was an officer.

Luca grinned as he marched towards me with a battle axe, he looked smug and cocky, did he forget he was fighting me?

"It makes me feel a lot better knowing you are injured, now I can easily win," Luca said. He extended his hand, and I took it squeezing it as hard as I possibly could. I brought his ear to my mouth, as I thought of something to say.

"You are about to find out what a true injury looks like," I said. I broke away from Luca as the arena cleared, I unsheathed my twin swords as Luca spun his battle axe in his hand.

"May the best warrior win, now fight!" the announcer said. The arena erupted with cheers as Luca charged at me with a battle cry, I dodged his battle axe, kicked his shin, knocked his weapon out of his hand, and slammed my elbow into his collarbone.

Luca cried out as he fell to his hands, not so cocky now huh? The arena screamed at me, as I tapped my twin swords together, Giovanni shook his head, I knew what he meant. I grabbed Luca by his hair, he squirmed as I took my blade and slashed him across the chest.

He had lost, but he would be alive, the scar that I left will always be with him. I wiped the blood off my sword and walked away, Luca was writhing in agony as the medical team picked him up and carried him out of the arena.

"O-Okay folks, that was quick," the announcer said. I chucked, off course it was quick, he had zero skill, and it was all talk.

I walked out of the arena, as several more battles took place, I knew my fight wasn't over, the hardest part was coming, I knew Giovanni was just playing with me. Officers and grunts were now terrified of fighting me, and I didn't blame them, I wasn't a nice person.

I relaxed in the locker room until the final fights started, I was brought out by officers as I looked at the bloody battle field in front of me. It looked like prisoners were executed, bodies were on the ground as a familiar face looked back at me while she wiped the blood off of her spear.

"The final match will put two skilled assassins against each other, please give a round of applause for both Athena and Victoria," the announcer said. I wanted to stab someone, of course Giovanni put me against Athena, he didn't want it to be an easy fight, and he wanted some gory action.

I walked out into the arena as Athena swayed her hips walking towards me, she was the most cocky out of all of Team Rocket.

"When I heard that you were in the tournament, I couldn't help myself not to humiliate you in front of Giovanni after you so conveniently failed him," Athena said. She held the spear behind her back, the tip was a long blade that curled at the end, and several markings were etched in the steel.

"Trust me you did me a favor by entering, now I can bash your face in without getting in trouble," I said. Athena laughed as she bat her hand at me, I clinched my teeth together angrily as she turned away getting ready for the fight.

I cracked my knuckles as I spun my swords in my hands, Athena yawned as she leveled her spear at me. She would regret not taking this fight seriously, there was a reason I was Giovanni's best assassin.

Giovanni had the honor of ringing a gong to start the fight, Giovanni gave me a dirty look, and I knew he did not want me to fail. Athena and I circled each other, Athena kept her spear sturdy, as I kept my swords to my sides.

Athena roared as she jabbed her spear at me, I blocked her attack with my twin swords. She swung the spear around her head, as I dodged the swinging spear, I could feel the wind coming off the spear as it missed my head by inches.

The spear was too heavy to knock out of her hands, and I knew she would be holding it tightly with two hands. Since she was holding the spear she would be slower, all I needed to do was beat her at speed and she wouldn't be able to block my blows.

I jumped to her side and tried to slash her ribcage, but she was quick to counter, as her spear got me right on the arm. The arena gasped, as blood started dripping from my arm, I looked towards Giovanni and he looked displeased.

I was angry now, I whipped around and leapt into the air, Athena had hardly any time to deflect my attack as she blocked with her spear. My swords were inches away from her face, her arms were shaking as I put my entire body weight on my hands. She fell to her knees, and eventually my strength overpowered hers, her arms collapsed and she was open.

Before she could recover I knocked the spear from her hands and kicked her to where she fell on her back. She scrambled to get her sword, but I stepped on it so she couldn't grab it. I knocked my two swords together and looked towards Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket shook his head.

I smiled, now was the fun part.

Athena tried to scoot away when she saw Giovanni shake his head, I quickly leapt upon her and pinned her down. I slowly started sliding my blade across her cheek to make an ugly scar for eternity, she screamed and cried for me to stop, but I wouldn't show any mercy, showing mercy was weakness in Team Rocket.

The giant gash on her cheek would be a permanent reminder that she lost this fight, and it was revenge for all the time she made fun of me. I smashed the hilt of my sword into her ribcage until it gave out, blood spewed from her mouth as she gasped for air.

I then stabbed my sword into her shoulder, pinning her down to the ground, she screamed as the sword ripped through her flesh. I stood up and lifted my remaining sword up into the air as the arena cheered.

Athena cried out in pain as I approached her, blood was pooling around her body, as her eyes spat hatred at me. With one final move I drove my sword in her abdomen, she screamed as I twisted the sword around until she passed out from pain.

The arena roared with cheers, as I wiped my bloody hands on my uniform. Giovanni seemed extremely pleased as he clapped, I left Athena alive, since we weren't allowed to actually kill Team Rocket members, but I was pretty sure if Athena won she would have toyed with me a bit longer.

I exited the arena, I had no idea I had made the biggest enemy possible that day, her hatred for me would boil for eternity, but in my mind it was revenge well served.


	3. Chapter 3

**It never is a good idea to make an enemy of Team Rocket, now that Athena has no honor, do you think she will take revenge on Victoria? Will Giovanni send Victoria after the strange trainer that seems to be defending the people against Team Rocket, will Victoria lose again? Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, if you are drop a review and tell me how I am doing! Alright, I will stop talking now..**

Chapter 3

Last night I had regained my honor in Giovanni's eyes and just like he promised, my punishment was lighter and would end quicker. I watched as Leah had a blindfold on and waited until she heard the horn.

Without any hesitation as soon as she heard the horn, she nocked an arrow and shot every last target down in seconds. Her speed was blinding, and her skill was top notch, she could always beat me when it came to archery. I leaned over the balcony watching my friend, her legendary bow had blades on the tips of it just in case she ran out of arrows, who knew how many people have fallen to that bow.

Leah smirked as she took off her blindfold, all of her arrows had hit the bullseye, and the grunts that were practicing with her hadn't even aimed yet. I adjusted my cloth before walking down to meet my friend, she took a sip out of her metallic coffee cup filled with hardcore alcohol, and turned around to meet me.

"Aye Victoria, feeling sore after last night?" Leah said. I chuckled a little bit before crossing my arms and looking at her giant bow.

"Nah, Athena wasn't really a challenge," I said. Leah seemed to nod her head, even though we both knew we could take Athena on we could never really fight her. Officers and leaders weren't allowed to fight each other, it was forbidden, so no matter what beef you have with them, it could never be solved physically.

"I heard she will have a permanent scar on her face, and her boyfriend is mad as hell," Leah whispered. Axe was Athena's boyfriend, he was given his name because of his great skill in axes, even since birth he has never strayed far from his precious axe. Athena's boyfriend was also very skilled in pokémon battles, he mostly used steel types, and they usually had long blades attached to their bodies.

Axe and Athena have been dating for a few years now, but Axe was the biggest player out of everyone in Team Rocket. Leah and I were surprised when he decided to stick to one girl for once, it didn't seem like him to do so, and we were convinced for a few months that Athena had control over his brain, because who on earth would want to go out with Athena?

"Also did you purposely attack Athena in her abdomen, because I heard she can't have children now, destroying her dreams of building a family with Axe," Leah said. I bit my lip from under my balaclava, the piece of cloth covering my mouth and nose hid my look of remorse, I didn't exactly want to ruin her life forever.

"Yikes, I was actually just trying to find a place to stab her without ending her life, I didn't know that something like would happen," I said. Leah just laughed as she took another drink from her cup, she seemed pretty happy about what happened with Athena.

"I could care less about what happened to that skank, she deserved what happened to her, and soon Axe will dump her and he will be looking for another companion again," Leah said. I raised an eyebrow, I knew Leah could be a little harsh when it came to stealing other people's companions, but why on earth did she want Axe?

"So you are saying you want him now?"

"Oh God no, but flirting a little with him might make Athena mad."

"Don't you think she has suffered enough?"

"There is no mercy in Team Rocket."

I nodded my head, Leah was right, there was no mercy in Team Rocket, and we have killed enough people to have that rule burned into our memory. Giovanni seemed to like what I did to Athena, and he would not have weakness in his organization and those that show it would be punished. Even though Giovanni would never admit it, he did show mercy towards his favorites, but he was still harsh on them.

"You know Liam was pretty upset when you didn't show up for your little date with him," Leah giggled. My heart shattered, I totally forgot about Liam, he must of heard by now what happened, but he must still be feeling rejected since I didn't come find him and explain what happened myself.

"It wasn't a date Leah, you know very well I don't have relationships," I said. Leah shrugged before grinning evilly, I saw the spark of a mischievous flame in her eyes, and I knew she was hiding something.

"I may or may not have signed us up for some exotic dancing when I got drunk after celebrating over Athena's defeat," Leah giggled. My mouth dropped open, she dared to sign me up for something so humiliating? A lady of my status in Team Rocket will never stoop so low as to dance for the dirty grunts in Team Rocket.

"Why on earth would you even consider doing something like that?"

"Hey I was drunk give me a break Victoria!"

"You choose to drink every day, that excuse is invalid."

"Don't act like you aren't a little happy about it, you know Liam goes with his buddies, you totally want to do it."

"N-No!"

I was blushing furiously as Leah poked me in the stomach, I was aware that Liam went to the club every once in a while to hang out with his friends. Leah wasn't letting me out of this one, I bit my lip as she squinted at me trying to read my facial expressions.

"Come on loosen up a little, it always builds up my confidence when men go crazy over me," Leah said. I shook my head, I just wasn't that kind of girl, and I took my reputation extremely serious. Leah was a party girl and very confident over her body, I wasn't, I wouldn't say I was shy, but I wasn't talkative.

"No I am not doing it, you can't make me," I said. I crossed my arms and stood my ground, Leah's frown turned into a smile as she shook her finger in my face.

"Yes you do I am using the favor you owe me, remember three years ago Giovanni made you participate in an archery competition, and I dressed up like you and won the entire thing for you?"

I swallowed hard, I really had hoped she had forgotten about that, but Leah wasn't one to forget things.

Everything happened in a blur, Leah dragged me to the club after I had agreed to participate and soon enough I had an extremely revealing outfit on. I missed my constricting Team Rocket uniform, I missed how I didn't feel the chilly air touching my skin, and I really missed the fact that my body was covered when I wore it.

I looked through the curtains and my heart started to pound, I saw several officers in the crowd, and there in the center of everyone was Liam. His blond hair was messy in a cute kind of way, he was wearing a casual tight gray shirt and black pants with a chain hanging from the pocket.

I couldn't do this it was too embarrassing, I am a proud leader of Team Rocket damn it! I refused to stoop to the desperate levels these female grunts were on to get attention from Team Rocket. Why did the base have a club in it anyways? Whose stupid idea was it to create a club in a crime organization?

"Did I forget to mention that there will be a pole involved," Leah said. My drunken friend was hiccupping as she held a bottle full of alcohol, Leah stumbled over to me wearing an extremely revealing outfit, leaving little to the imagination.

"Leah I can't do this, what if Giovanni sees me?" I said. Leah laughed and slapped me on the back, making me choke on my own spit.

"He won't he is busy ordering other leaders of Team Rocket to go on a mission, I don't think he needs you," Leah said. I couldn't believe I was doing this, I would never ask Leah for a favor ever again, I took a deep breath as Leah threw her bottle at the grunts backstage, ordering them to reveal us to the audience.

My face grew pale as the curtains started to move and several grunts wearing outfits stood behind us. Leah grinned as the audience yelled in approval, I hid my face with my hands as Leah dragged me towards the center of the stage. Stupid thirsty grunts, did they truly need to watch this to feel good about themselves?

"Wait is that Victoria?"

The entire room went silent, my heart froze, crap they noticed me. I swallowed hard as everyone's eyes were glued on me, I felt awful. Leah seemed to like all the attention on me, as she grabbed my hands and ripped them from my face. The entire room gasped, it was a rare sight for Team Rocket to see my entire face and body.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why is Victoria here?"

"I never would have thought Victoria would be down here."

"Isn't she like really high up in Team Rocket?"

If the awkwardness now wasn't bad enough, the doors opened revealing leaders of Team Rocket and Giovanni standing behind them. My face was blushing, as Giovanni forced everyone to move as the room cleared. I tried to hide my face but Giovanni already made eye contact with me.

"I expect to see Leah here, but Victoria, I never would have guessed you would throw away your dignity like this," Giovanni said. I wanted to cry, this was the most humiliating day of my life, and I couldn't explain why I was doing this, without revealing that I cheated through the archery contest three years ago.

My eyes wandered to Liam, I had refused to look at him this entire time, but I couldn't help myself. His mouth was open, and he had a slight blush on his face, his friends were also opened mouthed as they stared at me.

"Victoria I need you for a mission quit playing around and suit up, Leah will be accompanying you on this mission," Giovanni said. Leah seemed shocked, Giovanni didn't seem to notice that she was half drunk, but he had a scowl on his face and she didn't want to argue with him.

"I-I am so sorry Giovanni, this won't happen again," I said. I was sincere, Leah would never talk me into doing something this stupid ever again. I hid my face as I ran off the stage, Leah rolled her eyes as she followed me, she seemed to not be embarrassed at all.

I was having an anxiety attack, I can't believe Giovanni caught me being an idiot, I would never ask a favor from Leah ever again. The drunken girl caught up to me, as a grunt handed her freshly cleaned clothes.

"Excuse me leader Victoria, I have your uniform and twin blades," a delivery grunt said. She bowed as I took my clothes from her hands, my mouth dropped open as Leah stripped right in front of everyone.

"L-Leah quit being weird and change somewhere private," I screamed. Leah shrugged as she threw off her sexy outfit and slipped on her uniform. The female grunts backstage seemed mortified at her actions, but Leah didn't care, she never was one to care about other people's opinions.

"You really need to be more confident in your body, if you aren't confident you will never get Liam to like you," Leah said. My mouth dropped open, was that the reason Leah made me do this ridiculous show? I was glad Giovanni stopped it before Leah made me dance on a pole like a crazy person.

"I don't want Liam, I don't want anyone, my only purpose in life is to serve Giovanni," I said. Leah rolled her eyes as she put on a mask hiding her eyes, she was named Death Blade, because her shots never missed and they were always deadly when they landed.

Her bow was red and black, along with the feathers on her arrows. Her quiver was strapped to her back, and hundreds of arrows could be seen poking out of it. She had on black shorts with a red outline around the bottom of them, her skin was bare until it reached her knee where black high socks covered the rest of her legs. A red ribbon was wrapped around her high socks, along with thick black boots that covered her feet.

She had on a black hood with a red outline around the outside of it, she also had a cloth covering her nose and mouth it was both red and black. She had long gloves on, that were also red and black, and a giant vest with a hoodie attached to it that was covering her head. The vest had a giant red R on it, and it was tight showing off her lean form and her cleavage.

Leah's long black hair poked out from inside the hood, making her look mysterious and well hidden. She had her uniform specially made just for her, even her legendary bow was made just for her. I decided to get changed in the changing room, my uniform was pretty bland compared to hers, and I wanted mine completely black.

I slipped my cloth over my face, as I put my gloves on, they were heavy because they mad metal infused in them, so my punches were heavier. Once I was dressed I could see my partner leaned against the wall, she was holding a bottle on her left hand while her bow was in her right hand.

"Victoria I am so wasted right now," She said. I rolled my eyes at my partner, could she even shoot straight? Leah wobbled over to me and put her arm around my shoulder, she was stumbling as we made our way to the helicopter awaiting us outside.

We hopped in the helicopter and soon we were ascending up into the air. The person in the helicopter informed us that Giovanni wanted us to take out some trainers in Celadon City, apparently they were causing a fuss after Giovanni ordered some officers and leaders to gather information on someone. I chucked, whenever the trainers and police spotted Team Rocket they always got so defensive, no one would die if they just allowed us to get what we needed and leave.

Wind whipped through my black hair as the helicopter started to land, we were on top of a building, and fire and destruction was everywhere. Buildings have collapsed, and Team Rocket were fighting what seemed to be a war, police sent out their pokémon, and trainers joined the battle refusing to lose. I wondered why Giovanni had caused such a fuss in the city, what kind of information was he trying to get?

I unsheathed my twin swords as Leah aimed her bow, I led the way as Leah watched my back. Team Rocket seemed to be losing, their pokémon were dropping like flies, no wonder Giovanni sent us. Our enemies seemed to be fighting a little hard for defending a city, perhaps they were hiding something?

Leah decided to send out her decidueye, the giant bird was a great archer just like his master. Decidueye nocked an arrow, using his wing as his bow, as the battle below us raged on. Hydreigon seemed to sense the impending battle, and he nudged himself out of his ball.

The dragon greeted the bird, and Decidueye nodded his head acknowledging his friend's greeting. Suddenly Leah shot her arrow, and a body came crashing down from another building, I jumped when I saw the man fall from his post, he had a gun and Leah had spotted him without even trying.

My partner quickly got another arrow, as Decidueye and Hydreigon followed closely behind. I kicked open the door on the roof, revealing a staircase that would get us to the ground, Leah and I ran down the staircase careful not to draw too much attention.

Soon enough we climbed down several flights of stairs, my legs were burning, but Leah seemed like she didn't mind the strain. We were now on the first floor, I shielded my face as the windows exploded, a magmortar shot boiling hot fireballs at his opponents, but the pokémon defending knocked them to the side.

"Hydreigon cover me," I commanded. The dragon obeyed, as I charged into the battle field. A ninetales leapt upon me, its teeth were covered in blood from biting at the enemy pokémon belonging to Team Rocket, it wasn't a battle anymore, these pokémon were fighting for their lives.

Hydreigon tackled the ninetales, sinking his fangs into the neck of the creature, the ninetales growled as it spat fire. Decidueye shot an arrow into the ninetales chest, as Hydreigon blasted it with a powerful dragon pulse. The ninetales screamed before kicking its feet and then painfully taking its last breath.

Decidueye ripped the arrow from its chest, before aiming the bloody arrow towards more opponents. Hydreigon was immediately challenged by a machamp, but the dragon easily overpowered him, the machamp tried to block his outrage, but the dragon was too powerful.

I saw the machamp's trainer, I spun my swords in my hands before charging at him. I was careless, the trainer spotted me and pulled out a pistol, I heard a gunshot, but that came after a whizz of an arrow. The trainer fell on his knees as an arrow poked out of his chest, the bullet had missed me thankfully, I gave a thankful look towards my partner before we parted ways.

The machamp roared as it turned away from Hydreigon and held his trainer in his four arms. Hydreigon took this opportunity to sink his fangs into the machamp's body, Hydreigon then threw the machamp into a fighting onix, before blasting the both of them with dragon pulse. The beam of energy ripped through machamp's body, leaving a bloody hole as his body fell over, along with Onix's body crumbling to dust.

Suddenly a shadow flew over me, I had no time to react as something grabbed me and started flying away from the ground. The claws of the beast were digging into my shoulder, it started to hurt, and I could feel blood dripping down my skin. I looked up to see a charizard carrying me past the battle, I could see Leah aiming her arrow at the charizard, while I drifted farther and farther away from the ground.

Suddenly she released, and the arrow dug itself right into the charizard's shoulder, it roared as it released me, I rolled on the ground to prevent myself from hurting myself. The fall was pretty severe, but I had trained for a long time to think through these situations. I landed on a building that was pretty high up from the ground, the charizard crashed on the building I was on, as a large arrow stuck out of his shoulder.

I took cover as the arrow exploded, wounding the charizard even more. Once the smoke cleared I saw that two figures were standing in front of charizard defensively, they must have been riding the beast. I squinted, I noticed the one on the right, red clothing, black shaggy hair, and red eyes.

"YOU," I said. The teenager in red clothing had a stone cold look, the people in the city were defending him, it all made sense now. I felt a presence behind me as Leah was dropped by Hydreigon, Lean rolled on the ground before releasing an arrow that was aimed right for the black haired teenager's chest.

The teenager in red clothing stopped the arrow as it lingered inches from his chest. Leah was dumbfounded, I couldn't believe that he had actually CAUGHT her arrow. Leah quickly pressed a button and blades came out of her bow, I aimed my swords as we charged at each other.

I quickly slashed at my target as Leah took the other unknown figure, I was determined to end my target's life. The teenager caught my hand, I flinched as he twisted my sword out of my hand. He kicked me back, but I recovered quickly, Leah swung her bow as the blades swished by the figure's head.

I looked towards my opponent, he picked up my sword and threw it aside. That was fine, I could fight with one sword and be okay. I ran towards him and jumped, the teenager dodged and rolled to the side, I quickly connected my foot to his face, making him fall to the ground.

He recovered and charged at me throwing a punch, I dodged, before punching him in the stomach, and then upper cutting him the jaw. He stumbled back and rubbed his jaw, but he eventually shook the pain away and came at me again. I jabbed my sword in his direction, but he smacked my hand making my last sword fly out of my hands.

Now I could only do hand to hand combat, that was fine, the swords were only holding me back anyway. I ran towards the teenager, he tried to kick me, but I slid under his legs, he quickly recovered and turned around but I was already one step ahead of him.

I slammed my foot into his chest and then flipped off of him catching his chin in the process. I landed gracefully as the teenager stumbled back, I didn't let him recover as I quickly ran behind him and out him in a tight head lock. He was choking as I put my entire force on his neck, preventing him from breathing.

The person struggled in my grip, I made sure he couldn't sucker punch me, as I implied more force on his neck. His partner that was with him on his charizard saw that he was in trouble and came to aid him, but that left him open, and Leah shot an arrow right through his chest.

"Blue!" The teenager yelled. So that was his partner's name, Blue fell to the ground clutching his chest. Blue was down, but Leah purposely didn't kill him, perhaps she was hoping he could give us some information in the future.

I was distracted by Blue's defeat, and my grip loosened giving my target an opportunity to break free. I grunted when he rammed his elbow into my chest, forcing me to break the head lock.

Leah quickly loaded an arrow, and then shot, the teenager dodged, before Leah and I ganged up on him.

"Red, get out of here, you have to leave me so you can live to fight another day," Blue said. I looked towards the teenager in front of me, so his name was finally revealed, too bad I wouldn't care enough to learn it.

Red seemed to protest, but inside his heart he knew his partner was right, there was no way he could take on both of us and live. Leah loaded another arrow before shooting it, catching Red in the arm.

"Shoot I missed," Leah said as she loaded another arrow. Red fled while hopping on his injured charizard, the beast quickly roared before lifting off into the air, Leah aimed carefully as the charizard started to disappear.

"Don't let him get away," I yelled. Leah closed one eye as she shot, but the charizard was swallowed by the smoke and we couldn't see if her arrow hit or not. We heard a roar of pain, but that was about it, Leah lowered her bow as we turned to look at Red's partner.

His chest was bleeding, and he was knocked out from the pain. Hydreigon appeared a few minutes later, his mouth was covered in blood and his eyes were full of bloodlust. Hydreigon must have been keeping pokémon away from us as we fought Red and Blue.

Hydreigon sniffed at Blue's body, as Leah picked him up and slung him over her shoulder. Something started coming out from the smoke hovering in the air, it was sleek and black and I soon recognized it as a friendly aircraft.

"Hey look its Giovanni," Leah said. Soon enough I saw my boss hanging out from the helicopter and watching the war going on below him. The helicopter landed on the roof of where I was, and Giovanni and some of his men came out of it.

"Please give me good news Victoria, I really need it right now," Giovanni said. I smiled from under my cloth, I had some good news for him.

"Well we identified the pesky trainer as Red, and we have his comrade right here," I said. Leah dropped Blue's body, as Giovanni looked him over and grinned at the both of us.

"Good work, we will take him in for questioning, then after we get our answers, he will be publicly executed to show the rebelling trainers what happens when they cross Team Rocket," Giovanni said. I nodded my head, poor Blue no matter what happened he was destined to die.

Giovanni's officers picked up Blue and gave us a ride back to headquarters, Hydreigon and Decidueye were returned to their balls, and we were treated for any injuries we had. Once we landed back at headquarters, Blue was shoved in a van and taken for questioning, Giovanni rewarded Leah and I greatly for our work by sending us to a very expensive restaurant and we could invite one person to go with us.

Life seemed good, but I couldn't help but wonder what happened to Red, I knew that arrow had hit its target, but was his charizard okay? Also Blue said he would sacrifice himself so that Red could live and fight another day, but I couldn't help but wonder, what exactly were they fighting for?


End file.
